


Where There's Smoke [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sexual Tension, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Ray smokes.</p>
<p>Podfic of "Where There's Smoke" by china_shop.  Recorded for the 2013 Due South Podfic Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's Smoke [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malnpudl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malnpudl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where There's Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129154) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



[Click here to stream or download from Box.](https://www.box.com/s/ywy7uvwg5292a3x0jdpp)

Download from the audiofic archive [here. ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/where-theres-smoke-0)

Please let me know if there are sound quality issues on playback; I'm still experimenting to find the optimal file size/sound quality point.

 

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

**Author's Note:**

> Music is "Smoke Gets In Your Eyes," by Jerome Kern & Otto Harbach, covered by Elaine St. George.


End file.
